


Honeymoon Stage

by Kattwyllie



Category: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Honeymoon Stage

“Detective, I asked you a question?” Casey cocked a brow at you, smirk on her lips as you shook your head out of your distraction.

“Sorry.” You muttered, nearly flushing as her gaze met yours. You were alone going over your testimony in the courtroom for a case you’d been working on with SVU for weeks, the trial finally coming up on Monday. You were the one who’d taken the victims original statement and were the best one from the squad to take the stand. You also happened to be the A.D.A’s girlfriend.

The spark between the two of you was instant when you transferred onto the team from Brooklyn, but in an attempt to keep things professional you shied away from each other. You fell into a friendship, easily bantering back and fourth over cases you worked, spending long hours at Hogan Place shuffling case files around while you figured out the facts. You found yourself particularly flustered in moments like those, being alone with her, after hours, usually with a glass or two of scotch. She was just so goddamn beautiful. She would never call you out on it, but she was more than aware, the glint in her eye or a smirk of her lips teasing you lightly. 

Truthfully, she was just as smitten with you, eager to have any excuse to spend some solo time with you. Those late nights in the office were the closest she could get without crossing a line, and she’d savor those moments as long as she could. It probably wasn’t that productive, she found herself constantly distracted watching you work. The way you’d loop your hair up out of the way, baring your neck, the way you’d tug your lip into mouth when you were concentrating, the way your eyes would light up when you’d figured out a missing link. 

It was a few months after your lives crossed paths when you were the only one from the squad in the courtroom to hear a not guilty verdict. You reassured Casey that she’d done her best and on the walk back over to Hogan Place she finally turned to you and asked if you’d were interested in grabbing a drink. That night was the turning point, and a few weeks later she officially asked you to be her girlfriend. You were still very much in the honeymoon stage, things were fresh, flirty and filled with passion. 

“What was the question?” You asked.

“The state Miss Parker was in when you arrived at the scene.” Casey repeated, leaning back against her table.

“She was disoriented, visibly upset, crying. Her clothes were torn, she had defensive wounds on her hands and arms.” Casey gave you a warm smile, encouraging you to continue, “She was…” You trailed off into a world of distraction once again, causing Casey to smirk. You gave a heavy sigh, “Quit smiling at me, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.” She gave a small chuckle, moving towards the witness stand.

“I’m just doing my job.” You let out a huff of a laugh, nearly rolling your eyes as you leant your arms against the barrier.

“Well you’re making it pretty hard to do mine lookin’ like that.” She smirked, knowing just how much you said you loved how she looked in the shirt she was wearing. 

“And you really have no idea how hot you look in uniform, do you?”

“Case…” You scoffed. You felt your heart swell at the gentle way her hand raised to stroke your cheek, flushing when her lips softly met yours. It was small, short but sweet, smile evident on both your lips as you departed.

“I think we’ve done enough for today.” She nodded her head towards the door, “What’d’ya say we get outta here and get some dinner?” You gave her a wicked grin,

“Sounds like a much better idea to me.” You quickly kissed her again before moving to stand, stepping down from the box while Casey gathered her things. She linked her hand in yours, kissing the side of your head softly while you made your way from the court house. It was on the street corner, waiting for the light to change when she turned to you, 

“Y’know….I remember having to practice asking you out in the mirror.” You giggled at her admission, 

“You’re pretty adorable, I hope you know that Casey.” Your lips quickly met as the light changed, bright smiles on your faces as you disappeared into the city streets.


End file.
